


Gratia Plena

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [18]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Catholic School, Gen, Most Appropriate, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A nun dunked a basketball, living the impossible“Teachers need a break too, Amy!”
Series: Incredible Thoughts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Gratia Plena

Amy knocked on the door of the teacher's lounge. In her hand she was clutching a drawing for Sister Clara, whose birthday it was tomorrow. She didn't want to hand it over in front of the other students because then they'd call her a teacher's pet again, so she would just ask another teacher to leave it in her pigeon hole instead. There was no response, so she knocked again. When she didn't hear anything she slowly pulled the door ajar to peek inside. There was nobody in the room.

She could wait until the next teacher showed up of course, but she had promised her mom she would come home straight after school. She looked around the hallway and then quickly tiptoed inside and hurried to the mail cabinet. She was just deciphering the faded name tags when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching and the creaking warning of the door handle. She looked around in a panic and quickly crawled behind an old blackboard leaning against a chair in the corner.

The teachers filed into the room one by one. Amy's heart was beating fast. She cautiously peeked through the small gap between the edge of the blackboard and the bookshelf and saw that the nuns were making themselves comfortable around the table. Sister Maria Angelica sprawled back in her chair with a deep sigh. Sister Innocentia grabbed a cigarette and Sister Mary Agnes lit it for her. Sister Clara took a stack of papers and a red pen from her bag. Meanwhile Sister Mary Beth started dunking a basketball through a rusty hoop in the corner.

“Careful about His Holiness now,” Sister Mary Agnes warned. Indeed, there already was a large crack in the glass in front of His picture.

Sister Mary Beth nodded and did another successful layup. “Gracie MacBride is getting really fat,” she said. “She can't run for shit.”

Sister Eulalia quietly hummed in approval while opening a bottle of Jack Daniels. “Oh Christ,” she muttered after spilling a few drops.

Amy gasped and quickly put a hand over her mouth.

“Guess who I caught perving over the fence again today, from St. Benedict's?” Sister Maria Angelica asked after passing the bottle around.

“Sean O'Leary?” 

“No, Robbie, Robert Migelli.”

“Ah. He'll make lots of babies, that horny little bastard.”

The other nuns started laughing. “But not yet, I hope.” 

Amy felt her ears burn. She pinched herself to make sure she was still awake.

“Remember Timothy Cray?” 

“He's got five already!”

“I just wish these boys would stop kissing their cousins for one second,” Sister Eulalia continued. “Father Brian said it was again the number one confession.”

Sister Maria Angelica sighed dramatically. “ _La prima es la primera._ Have a care,” she scolded Sister Mary Beth. “That's my glass.”

Then sweet, gentle Sister Clara, whom she so adored, started cackling maniacally while grading History papers. “Oh dearie,” she sighed.

“Amy Santiago?” Sister Eulalia guessed.

Behind the blackboard Amy startled and promptly knocked a precariously placed candlestick off a bookshelf. It fell to the floor with a loud clanging.

Sister Clara went to investigate. “Amy? What are you doing here?”

“I....uh...fell asleep.” She looked at the rolled up paper in her hand and held it out to her. “Eh...happy birthday? Tomorrow.”

  


[ _That's me in the corner_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwtdhWltSIg)   


**Author's Note:**

>  _La prima es la primera_ : The (female) cousin is the first one  
> 


End file.
